1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to conferencing over telecommunications and/or data networks and, more particularly, to data transfer via an intermediate host for conferencing and for synchronizing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bandwidth is a problem when conferencing. Video and/or desktop conferencing, such as training sessions and other distributed presentations, often requires real-time streaming of the presentation materials. If the remote participants are few in number, and if the file size of the presentation materials is manageable, then real-time data streaming may provide an adequate quality of presentation. If, however, there are a large number of remote participants or the file size of the materials is quite large, then real-time streaming poses problems. As the number of remote participants increases and/or as the file size of the presentation materials increases, the required bandwidth also increases. Fifty (50) remote participants, for example, require fifty (50) real-time data streams fanning out from the host computer. As the number of remote participants increases, the host computer is also taxed to manage communications with all the remote computers. All the participants to the conference, then, eventually suffer from network congestion and from degradation in processor performance. The quality of the conference is reduced, and all the participants to the conference have a less-than-desirable experience. There is, accordingly, a need in the art for methods, systems, and products for improved conferencing among remote participants. There is also a need for reducing the bandwidth required when conferencing that does not rely upon real-time streaming.